The Danger Will Come
by Enuma Excalibur
Summary: Pernyataan Madara dan ajakan Sakura membuat dunia Sasuke yang begitu damai tiba-tiba hancur seketika. "Aku ingin kau membuktikan semua ucapanmu, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke meneguk ludah, sepertinya bahaya telah datang menghampirinya. / Sequel That Woman is So Dengerous


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: Oneshoot, Alternative Universe, sequel **That Woman is So Dangerous**

…

Summary:

Pernyataan Madara dan ajakan Sakura membuat dunia Sasuke yang begitu damai tiba-tiba hancur seketika. "Aku ingin kau membuktikan semua ucapanmu, Sasuke- _kun_." Sasuke meneguk ludah, sepertinya bahaya telah datang menghampirinya. / Sequel That Woman is So Dengerous.

…

 **The Danger Will Come**

By **Diarmuid Excalibur**

.

.

Pagi hari adalah waktu yang pas untuk Sasuke bersantai sejenak. Turun dengan pakaian santai, celana pendek dan kaos putihnya ia berjalan menuju meja makan, kali ini Sasuke akan bermalas-malasan sebelum pergi ke kantor.

"Tuan muda, Madara- _sama_ sudah menunggu anda di ruang keluarga."

Kepala pelayan rumah muncul di belakang Sasuke memberitahukan bahwa Madara—kakeknya sedang menunggu. Ingat karena kejadian kemarin, Sasuke langsung pergi menemui kakek satu-satunya itu.

Terlihat Madara duduk dengan kaki bertumpu dan secangkir kopi di tangan dengan pandangan fokus ke arah televisi yang sedang menampilkan berita.

"Kakek," Sasuke duduk di sofa kosong depan Madara.

"Hn." Jawab Madara sekenanya tanpa menoleh pada cucunya.

Sasuke mendengus. Kemarin ia mencari-cari Madara yang hilang entah kemana dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan perihal wanita merah muda mengerikan itu. Akibat perkataan Sai kemarin tentang tunangan Sasuke, semalam Sasuke tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena dihantui oleh sosok wanita yang bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Kakek, apa kau mengenal Haruno Sakura?" Sasuke bertanya langsung pada intinya.

Madara menoleh dan mengangguk. "Hn."

"Apa benar wanita itu tunanganku?" suaranya sedikit meredam karena takut. Takut akan kebenaran dan ia hanya berharap jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Madara adalah 'TIDAK', lagipula mana mungkin ia sudi dengan seorang wanita berbahaya.

"Bukan," jawab Madara lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada televisi.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, ia lega sekali bahwa Sakura bukan tunangannya. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan Madara, sedari tadi kakeknya terlalu fokus kepada berita teroris yang tadi malam menyerang gedung perkantoran pemerintah pusat dan menyandera puluhan orang. Penasaran, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan pada apa yang sedang dilihat Madara.

Gedung tinggi itu telah di kepung oleh ratusan polisi, ini adalah detik-detik penyelamatan. Terlihat salah satu anggota berpakaian hitam dari gedung sebelah meluncur dengan seutas tali menuju gedung tempat lokasi kejadian.

Netra kelam Sasuke membulat sempurna ketika melihat warna rambut orang itu…

"Haruno Sakura." Sebut Sasuke spontan membuat Madara melirik ke arahnya dan menyeringai melihat reaksi terkejut dari Sasuke.

"Dia hebat bukan?" tanya Madara.

Sasuke mengangguk tanpa sadar. "Ya," ia menoleh ke arah Madara yang saat ini menyeringai.

"T-Tentu saja tidak!" tolak Sasuke menyadari kebodohannya lalu tertawa. "Mana mungkin wanita itu hebat." Lanjutnya masih tertawa aneh. Mengingat kejadian kemarin saja membuatnya bergidik ngeri membayangkan perkataan Sai.

'Kau akan sering tertembak.'

Cih! Dia benar-benar wanita berbahaya, untung saja dia bukan tunangan Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" tanya seseorang dan langsung dijawab oleh Sasuke dengan anggukan.

"Tentu saja, dia wanita jelek dan mengerikan. Lagipula melakukan hal yang tidak keren seperti itu aku juga bisa," jawabnya angkuh sembari melipat tangan di dada dengan dagu terangkat.

"Coba lakukan!"

Sasuke mengeryit menyadari suara itu bukan dari kakeknya. Terdengar lembut seperti seorang perempuan.

"Kau!"

Dia tersentak melihat Haruno Sakura, wanita yang menghantuinya selama ini kini berdiri di pintu ruangan dengan pakaian yang berbeda. Gaun hitam selutut berpola merah-hitam membuat kulit wanita yang tak pernah Sasuke lihat itu kini terlihat jelas, putih dan sangat cantik. Benar-benar berbeda.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Kakek Madara dan—" Sakura menatap Sasuke datar. "Sasuke-kun."

Demi apa pun, apa telinga Sasuke bermasalah. Katakan padanya jika pendengarannya tidak rusak mendengar wanita merah muda di depannya memanggil nama Sasuke dengan malas.

Madara menghampiri Sakura lalu memeluknya. "Apa kabarmu, Sakura?" ia melepaskan pelukannya.

Sakura tersenyum manis membuat Sasuke mendecih tak suka. Kenapa pada Sasuke wanita itu tidak memberikan senyum manis melainkan tindakan dan kata-kata mengerikan.

"Kabarku baik, Kakek."

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

Madara menepuk bahu Sakura. "Dia haruno Sakura, bukan tunanganmu tapi—"

Kakek paruh baya itu menggantungkan perkataannya membuat Sasuke menaikan alis penuh selidik.

"—Istrimu."

Sasuke termangu bak patung. Demi apa pun apa duniannya adalah neraka? Wanita itu BUKAN TUNANGAN MELAINKAN ISTRI?! Apa kakeknya sedang melawak? Tapi lawakan sekarang yang sedang _booming_ adalah SUK, apa Madara ikut menjadi orang-orang berjiwa humoris itu?!

"K-Kakek sakit."

Madara menaikan alis tidak mengerti. "Sakit? Tidak."

"Dia," Sasuke menunjuk Sakura, wajahnya memucat. "I-Istriku…"

Sakura mendengus. "Apa yang aku lakukan biasa saja, tidak keren. Kau juga mampu melakukannya. Bukankah begitu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke meringis karena ucapan Sakura. Itu adalah perkatannya tadi. "Tentu saja," jawabnya dengan percaya diri.

"Bagus." Kata Sakura membuat Sasuke kembali mengeryit tidak mengerti. Apakah wanita itu sedang memuji Sasuke atau bukan?

"Sebaiknya kita sarapan dulu." Madara berusaha menengahi suasana panas di sekitarnya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Kakek, aku ingin meminjam Sasuke- _kun_ selama tiga hari. Bolehkah?" pintanya meminta ijin.

Sasuke menggeram. Apa yang akan dilakukan wanita mengerikan itu padanya, kenapa harus memina ijin pada kakeknya? Bukankah yang dia butuhkan adalah dirinya—Uchiha Sasuke sang casanova dan Sasuke yakin Sakura ingin mengajaknya kencan karena telah terpesona oleh karisma seorang Sasuke.

Tapi, kenapa tubuhnya merinding seperti merasakan aura berbahaya. Lagipula kenapa Sakura menyeringai kejam. Benar-benar menakutkan.

'Apa yang akan dia lakukan?' batin Sasuke cemas.

Sasuke menoleh kepada Madara dengan wajah memelas berusaha menyampaikan sebuah kode kepada Madara untuk menolak permintaan Sakura. Tapi—

"Silahkan saja."

—KENAPA?!

Kakeknya menerima permintaan Sakura. Demi tuhan Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk akan segera menimpa dirinya.

"Aku ingin kau membuktikan semua ucapanmu, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura tersenyum manis yang terlihat mengerikan di mata Sasuke.

Sasuke meneguk ludah, sepertinya bahaya telah datang menghampirinya. "A-Aku sibuk."

"Ah, apa Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pengecut yang berusaha melarikan diri?" kata Sakura dengan sorot mata merendahkan.

Sasuke mendecih. Wanita ini benar-benar menyebalkan sekali.

"Baik, aku setuju." Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Sakura menghinanya semakin liar.

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke lalu menepuk pipi Sasuke pelan namun terasa Sakit bagi Sasuke.

"Bersiaplah merasakan neraka hidupmu _ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_?" bisik Sakura berjalan melewati Sasuke mengikuti Madara yang telah pergi terlebih dahulu ke ruang makan.

Sasuke meringis memegang pipi. Ia berbalik menatap punggung kecil namun kokoh itu dengan sebuah ringisan. Sasuke tidak boleh kalah dan harus membuktikan siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke, tapi kenapa tubuhnya terasa panas dingin, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak dicengkram ketakutan, keringat dingin tiba-tiba menyiram tubuhnya.

'Tuhan… Apa yang akan dilakukan wanita berbahaya itu padaku?'

Sasuke ingin mati sekarang juga.

.

.

END


End file.
